Field of the Embodiments
The general field of the embodiments of the Compression Stocking Donning Aid is the field of clothing donning. More specifically the embodiments relate to compression stocking aid systems.
Description of Prior Art
Compression socks are notoriously difficult for a user to don. Elderly, infirm or injured individuals may have difficulty reaching or bending down to place a sock or stocking on the foot. Even strong and healthy individuals are challenged by putting on compression socks. This difficulty may be caused by back problems, arthritis, age, or as the result of a recent surgery. The donning of a sock or stocking generally requires the individual to correctly align the sock and the foot, open the sock, insert the foot and pull the sock over the foot. Some or all of these tasks may require some degree of assistance for the elderly or infirm. Further, it is extremely difficult for another person to put on compression socks on a patient as the leverage to pull the socks on is not available to the helper.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in clothing donning art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. App. Pub. Nos. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,844 to James, U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,769 to Franco, U.S. Pat. No. 8,215,524 to Swisher, U.S. Pat. No. 8,418,896 to Higa, 2004/0069820 to Van Loef, and 2004/0149789 to Landsberger et al. These prior art references are representative of devices used to aid in the donning of socks. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
The prior art includes various devices have been employed to aid such individuals in their attempts to put on socks or stockings. However, some devices are difficult for a user to adequately pull with enough force to put on the sock or use straps which can be difficult for a user to reach or to maintain an adequate grasp. Also, other devices can excessively stretch the sock such that the life of the sock or stocking is reduced. Therefore, a suitable solution is desired. Collectively, a need exists for a reliable compression stocking aid system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.